Le Voleur de Secret
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Je vais te le demander. Tu n'es pas responsable de ça, n'est-ce pas ?" "Bien sûr que non. Je ne tue que les jolis garçons comme toi, Byakuya-sama. " Cette fille était folle. Folle de lui. Ivre de ses regards, malade de son dégoût. Fukawa l'aimait. Et Syo voulait le tuer. OS spécial Anniversaire pour Fukawa. TogaFuka. Classé T pour être tranquille.


Hella Byakuya. (Bonjouuuuur)

En tant que fangirl inconditionnelle du TogaFuka (et de Togami et Fukawa en général) je suis très heureuse de poster ceci. Cet OS a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de Fukawa, qui a lieu le 2 mars, mais étant donné que je suis en voyage a cette date, je le poste trois jours à l'avance. Toujours mieux que mon retard habituel *PAN*

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE FUKAWA ! YOU'RE MY BABY. SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL WRITER/SERIAL KILLER.

**Warning** : Spoiler sur la véritable identité de Fukawa. Si vous le savez, vous pouvez lire.

**Rating** : T, au cas où.

**Genre** : Angst/Romance.

**Personnages** : Genocider Syo, Fukawa Touko & Togami Byakuya.

**Fond sonore conseillé**: Il y a un mix sur 8tracks qui s'appelle "_**Sociopaths and Millionnaires"**_vraiment génial, avec lequel j'ai écrit cet OS. Sinon vous pouvez écouter Sarcasm de Get Scared, Secret de The Pierces, ou Dark Horse de Katy Perry.

_**Dangan Ronpa ne m'appartient pas.**_

Ecrire sur un personnage schizophrène, c'est pas super facile. C'est même un sacré casse tête, pour tout vous dire. Mais mon amour pour Fukawa est plus fort que tous les obstacles qui se dresseront sur mon chemin !

Coucou a Rouge Cendre, ma Celes d'amour. (Super High School Level Failtitude, aussi.) et à mon clone d'amour, Melody05, qui m'a aidée avec le brouillon informe et immonde qu'était cet OS.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Le Voleur de Secret_**

Fukawa avait peur. Elle se recroquevillait sur elle même, tremblait, sanglotait un peu aussi.

Et puis elle fermait les yeux. Syo ricanait, quelque part. Sa voix résonnait a travers sa conscience découpée en deux. Le rire rebondissait sur les parois sanguinolentes de cette mémoire qu'on avait violemment déchirée, et Syo prenait son visage entre ses mains, comme pour lui souffler un secret.

_J'ai envie de tuer._

Fukawa n'avait pas peur d'elle même - elle avait peur pour eux.

C'était peut être pour ça qu'ils la rejetaient, les autres. Pas seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas jolie ou parce qu'elle sentait mauvais - juste parce qu'elle était folle, complètement folle, et qu'il lui suffisait de perdre le contrôle une poignée de secondes pour devenir un assassin.

Et personne ne s'en souciait assez pour que ça change. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait lutté ?

Alors Syo l'étranglait avec ses nattes, découpait ses livres, tachait ses cahiers de sang - et elle se laissait faire, Fukawa. Systématiquement. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre le génocidaire, qu'elle avait pas le choix - et qu'elle n'avait personne à protéger des ciseaux de haine qui cliquetaient en elle.

Pendant ce moment divin, tout était parfait. Elle fermait les yeux, serrait les poings, et se laissait glisser, ses deux nattes serpentant jusqu'au sol.

Fukawa n'existait plus. Seule restait Syo, qui pouvait tuer, mutiler, étrangler, éviscérer qui bon lui semblait. C'était presque agréable de ne plus être elle.

Et elle se réveillait avec les mains pleines de sang, une paire de ciseaux entre ses doigts tremblants – et un cadavre qui la fixait de ses yeux vides.

Elle déglutissait, redressait ses lunettes - tentait de ne pas s'évanouir. Et elle essuyait inlassablement le sang qui avait éclaboussé ses joues.

Fukawa finirait par s'y habituer – il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue.

* * *

**_Et puis il y avait eu Byakuya-sama._**

_Ce qu'il était beau, son prince, avec ses lunettes aux reflets d'argent, et ses regards transperçants de mépris._

_Il ne l'aimait pas, Togami. Pourquoi l'aurait-il aimée, après tout ? Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une lectrice à l'haleine malodorante et au visage disgracieux, cachée derrière les étagères de la bibliothèque._

_Il aurait essuyé ses larmes avec des billets de cent dollars, Togami, s'il avait dû l'aimer. Il savait pas aimer, de toute façon. Ca tombait bien, puisque Fukawa l'aimait assez pour **deux.**_

* * *

Le verrou de la salle de bain faisait un drôle de bruit. Elle l'ouvrit et le referma plusieurs fois, l'air sceptique. Il allait falloir faire avec.

Elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, et elle resta plantée là, en sous vêtements. Elle se dégoûtait elle même.

Et dire qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il ne la regardait jamais...

Fukawa aimait beaucoup le regarder, Byakuya-sama. Se cacher à moitié derrière un pillier, une bibliothèque.

Mais il ne la regardait jamais. Et ça la tuait. Elle l'aimait juste un petit peu trop.

Ses regards lui faisaient mal. Ils l'éraflaient, et s'évanouissaient. Togami la regardait pas. Après tout, qui était-elle pour mériter quelques inestimables secondes de son temps si précieux ?

Elle retira ses lunettes, tout devint flou. Et c'était presque mieux.

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle défit ses nattes qui tombent jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle enroula les deux élastiques rouges autour de son poignet.

L'eau coulait et elle ne savait plus si elle était brûlante ou glacée. Elle se recroquevilla sous le poids des gouttes qui pleuvaient sur elle comme des poignards de glace et de feu.

Ses cheveux étaient trop longs, elle s'emmêla les doigts dedans en essayant de les savonner. Elle avait songé à les couper, mais elle les aimait bien comme ça. Et puis il était hors de question de laisser Syo y toucher. C'était la seule partie d'elle même qu'elle ne pouvait pas découper en morceaux.

Ses yeux la brûlaient mais elle ne pleura pas.

Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle, s'enfermer dans sa chambre, là où personne ne pouvait la juger, là où Syo ne pouvait tuer personne. Elle voulait juste rester dans le noir.

Alors elle ferma les yeux et elle sombra. Et elle la laissa prendre sa place. Peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, ce qu'elle dirait, qui elle tuerait. Fukawa s'en moquait.

Elle voulait juste avoir la paix.

* * *

Syo l'avait immédiatement remarqué, ce Byakuya-sama.

Parce que le cœur de l'autre idiote battait trop fort pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement, qu'elle pleurait un peu moins la nuit - et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type qui lui mettait le cœur dans tous les sens ?

Oh, ce qu'elle était naïve, l'autre, cachée derrière ses lunettes. Et puis elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Elle ne savait pas aimer de toute façon. Tout ce que l'autre Fukawa savait faire, c'était se cacher derrière les piliers, et croire naïvement que personne n'entendait son cœur cogner comme un imbécile. Elle aurait été capable de se prendre les pieds dans ses nattes.

Ouais, elle était laide, l'autre. Elle était vide, pâle, un esprit faible et inutile avec qui elle devait partager son corps.

Mais pour la première fois, Fukawa avait refusé qu'elle prenne sa place. Et fallait croire qu'elle n'était pas si faible que ça, finalement.

Elle tirait sur les fils qui les emmêlaient toutes les deux, et elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de reprendre le contrôle.

Et ça l'énervait, Syo. D'habitude elle la fermait, quand elle avait envie de meurtre. Elle la laissait se rassasier de leurs cris, s'amuser avec ses ciseaux.

Mais Fukawa savait ce que Syo voulait. Et elle refusait.

Cet effroyable et terrifiant secret, elle le lui avait dit. A lui, cet effroyable monstre de suffisance, caché derrière ses lunettes argentées.

_Il ne le dirait a personne, Byakuya-sama._

**Mensonges**. fulminait Syo.

Qui diable était-il pour oser prétendre garder ce secret ? C'était elle, c'était Fukawa – elle étaient seules, elles l'avaient toujours été. Il n'avait pas le droit de tout faire basculer.

_Non, il ne le dirait pas._

**Il me l'a promis**. murmurait-elle, les joues rouges et les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Alors Syo le haïssait un peu plus. Togami Byakuya, le voleur de secret.

Elle aurait bien aimé découper son cœur avec ses lames aiguisées d'amour. Le cisailler, tracer des mots sur sa peau devenue si blanche.

Le génocidaire avait envie de meurtre, plus que jamais.

Mais Fukawa n'écoutait pas, elle n'écoutait plus.

Elle était folle, Syo. Elle était folle, et ses ciseaux cliquetaient doucement dans l'obscurité, attendant le moment où il se planteraient enfin dans le cœur de Togami.

Et il serait à elle. Il serait a elle, comme elle était à lui.

* * *

Il était bientôt minuit. Fukawa avait oublié combien d'entre eux étaient morts -et elle s'efforçait de pas y penser. De toute façon, elle ne pensait jamais à rien, n'est-ce pas ? A l'intérieur, tout est un chaos insupportable de ciseaux qui s'entrechoquaient et qui s'éraflaient en tombant sur le carrelage ensanglanté de sa consience.

Mais cette nuit, ce n'était pas Fukawa, mais Syo, qui espionnait Togami.

Ils auraient pu jouer à ça longtemps, tous les deux. Elle se serait plaquée aussi pitoyablement que l'autre contre la bibliothèque, elle aurait retenu son souffle.

Elle aurait fait comme si elle était Fukawa. Elle l'aurait observé du coin de l'oeil, elle aurait rougi.

Et lui, il aurait lu. Il n'aurait jamais levé les yeux, il ne l'aurait pas vue – où il aurait fait semblant, Syo n'avait jamais su. Il s'en serait moqué royalement.

Il aurait porté sa tasse à ses lèvres, et le café tiède aurait frémi contre son palais, pâle substitut du sommeil qu'il était en train de perdre.

Il se serait plongé entre les lignes tapées à l'encre noire, perdus entre les crimes – ses crimes à elle- apprenant à s'en délecter, imaginant ses camarades tomber avec de plus en plus de plaisir.

S'il était si amoureux de ses crimes, pourquoi est-ce qu'il refusait de la regarder elle ? Elle se serait fait un plaisir de lui faire une démonstration.

Elle était jalouse des livres, Syo. Ils la narguaient, avec leurs mâchoires de papier. Les livres intéressaient Togami. Pas elle.

Alors ses ciseaux cliquetaient doucement entre ses doigts. Il lui aurait suffi d'un geste. Clic. Les lames dans sa gorge, quelques coups précis, son sang délicieusement chaud qui aurait ruisselé sur ses doigts comme un torrent d'amour – avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de calmer ses fantasmes, elle s'était jetée sur lui.

Tout valdingua. Les bouquins, la tasse de café - la tueuse et le prince.

Elle jubilait. Parce que c'était elle, et pas Fukawa, qui menait la danse. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire – et qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir non plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentirait, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait assise sur le corps sans vie de son précieux Byakuya-sama ?

Rien que d'y penser, Syo éclata d'un rire dément.

Alors les lames effleuraient son cou, le métal froid luit faiblement à la lueur de la lampe qui était tombée du bureau.

Et elle lui murmura qu'elle allait le tuer. Ce sale voleur de secret, ce prince de pacotille.

Byakuya ne répondit pas. Il grimaça, la transperça de son regard d'azur – et l'agrippa soudainement par la nuque pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser qui avait le goût du mensonge.

Syo comprit trop tard ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Lentement, elle glissait hors de la tête de Fukawa – elle lui volait sa place, elle lui volait son prince – maudite soit-elle.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce que qu'elle faisait. Si ils s'aimaient ou s'ils se tuaient.

_Après tout, il avait promis de garder son secret, Byakuya-sama._

* * *

Et voilààà. J'ai fini. Ecrire ceci fut d'abord très drôle, ensuite laborieux a "opérer" comme dit cette chère IrisJr, mon maître de la chirurgie. En tout cas j'espère avoir tout corrigé, et que j'ai satisfait les fans de mon OTP ultime de DanganRonpa. (Juste devant le KomaHina C:)

_**Aeliheart974, Super High School Level Steak.**_


End file.
